The Battle Wasn't Quite Over
by iDrummerGirl
Summary: The battle is over. Kronos and Typhon are back where they belong, and all is well - except one thing. Annabeth is hurt, and this wound is different. One-shot covering two weeks, though Annabeth is mostly blacked-out. Reviews 3


I had done it. Percy had done it. We had done it. Kronos was gone. Typhon was gone and probably wouldn't reform for centuries – hundreds of them, I guessed. The Olympians were back in power where they belonged.

I lifted myself from the ground and surveyed the scene around me. Manhattan was destroyed, doused with river water, littered with Grecian armor and celestial bronze weapons. I didn't want to know what had happened to the halfbloods they'd belonged to. Mortals were just beginning to awaken from Morpheus' trance and the city was no longer deadly quiet. They stared in awe at the demolished buildings and bridges and roads. I didn't know what of the Greek fire and weapons and armor and general godly destruction they saw through the Mist, but from the looks on their faces, it wasn't good.

It wasn't until I shifted my feet under me that I realized I'd been leaning on my left the whole time, and I suddenly understood why. Cutting across my left calf was a deep gash, and blood had pooled around my left foot. I yelped and reached for my leg, careful to avoid the wound.

I had to get help. As carefully as I could, I lifted my left leg, and as soon as I placed it back on the pavement, pain shot up my entire left side. I screamed in agony, so loud it hurt my own ears. Black spots dotted my vision. My heart raced, I was breathing raggedly and sweat was pouring down my face. I glanced at the wound again and noticed the green around the edges. It was poisoned.

I staggered pitifully, trying to wave my arms. I became disoriented and began to black out.

"Help!" I called. No halfbloods were around me and the mortals were in too much shock to respond, suddenly running around in a panic.

"Help!" My voice cracked. "Help… hel-"

I heard my name nearby, but it seemed so far away. I looked up blindly, seeing nothing but a blur. The last thing I heard was a familiar voice mumble "Oh my gods" before falling into a pair of strong arms.

I woke up in a bright room, wrapped in a white down quilt. My eyes finally adjusted to a warm light, though I was disoriented.

I saw a glass of what looked like iced tea on the bedside table next to me: nectar of the gods, I guessed. Chiron was asleep in the corner, which must have meant I needed some intense care. Even Mr. D was curled up on a couch in his tacky neon tiger print running suit. Cries of the wounded echoed throughout the building. I figured I was in the Big House.

"Uhh…" I groaned. My left leg was throbbing as well as my head. I was freezing, despite the blanket wrapped so tightly around my body.

Near me, someone stirred. "Annabeth?"

I looked up groggily, my eyes threatening to close.

"Percy…" And the room went black.

The next time I woke up, I was only half-awake with my eyes closed, but I heard voices in the room.

"… still don't approve of your relationship with my daughter," a woman's voice said.

"My lady-" another voice protested. I recognized it as Percy's.

"Do not argue with me, Jackson. Now, I said I don't approve," she continued. I wondered who this woman thought she was. "But I will still allow it." She said the last part as if it burned her tongue.

"Please, I'm sorry, I just can't stay a – wait, what?" Percy rambled, suddenly confused.

"I see how deeply you care for her. You have not left her side since you found her at the base of the Empire State Building. I can see she trusts you. You may remain friends with her, son of Poseidon."

I heard silence. Percy was stunned. He followed with his famously intelligent line, "Uhh… huh." Typical Seaweed Brain.

The woman chuckled which seemed to break him of his trance.

"Um… Thank you, Athena," he stuttered.

If my heart could have beat any slower in its weak state, it would have. Percy must have heard me catch my breath, for I saw him straighten, but he didn't turn.

"My daughter stirs. I shall leave you," she said. "But remember, I'll still be watching you, Perseus."

I heard the air fold as the goddess Athena changed to her true divine form and left the room. Percy turned once, sighed, and plopped onto the couch.

"Seaweed Brain," I said as sarcastically as possible before blacking out again.

I awoke Zeus-knows-how-many hours later to a soft stream of sunlight filtering through the window. I found I could open my eyes all the way and felt completely alert, aside from typical morning grogginess. I care fully peeled back the blanket on top of me – it was too hot, anyway. My left calf looked back to normal, save for a long ugly white scar. I felt well enough to get up and fight another battle, but I decided I'd start with a glass of water.

Apparently I'd been in bed for longer than I'd thought, for as soon as I shifted my weight to my feet to stand, I lost my balance and my knees gave out. I felt pretty stupid for a child of Athena. I'd forgotten how to walk.

Before I could fall, a pair of strong arms wrapped quickly around my waist, steadying me. I may as well have been leaning on a brick wall, but sure enough, just under where my hand had fallen, was a human chest.

"Whoa there, Wise Girl," the wall said in a soft voice. The way he used my nickname sent butterflies dancing through my stomach. I was very aware of the closeness of our faces and his hand gently yet firmly gripping my hip. It was a good thing, too, for my knees grew still weaker. I didn't figure _that_ was due to lack of exercise.

"It's been a while since you've done that."

I hesitated. "How long… exactly?"

Percy thought for a second, counting the days on his fingers. I inwardly giggled. Wait, giggled? I straightened my posture as best I could. A daughter of Athena does not giggle.

"About two weeks, give or take a few days?"

My eyes widened.

"_Two weeks!_" I shrieked. "How is that _possible_?"

Percy sighed. "Well, for one thing, you lost a lot of blood," he said calmly. Sadness and worry hinted around the edges of his voice. "And… there was something in that poison. Chiron's investigating, but we're still not sure what it was. It made you really sick."

I saw a tear trickle down his cheek, which he tried to hide, and his voice cracked. "About a week ago, it didn't look so good. I…" he hesitated and chuckled a soft, half-hearted laugh to lighten the mood. "I thought you were a goner."

It pained me to see his face. He looked so sad, innocent, like a little boy with a lost puppy. He blushed as I reached up to brush away a tear. It embarrassed him for me to see him cry, so I didn't say anything.

"Hey, I'm here now, don't worry about last week, Seaweed Brain." My voice was small, as was the smile that played on his lips.

His smile grew. "C'mon. Let's go for a walk," he said suddenly.

I looked at him like he'd said, _I wish Ares and I were better friends._ "In case you haven't noticed, I'm having a bit of trouble with the whole walking thing." I gestured toward my wrinkled, half-tucked-in camp shirt and grey sweatpants, "and I'm not exactly 'presentable' enough to be out in public." I combed a hand through my hair, which immediately got stuck in a rat's nest, proving my point.

Percy just laughed, brushing a tangled curl out of my face. "I think you look great, Wise Girl." I blushed. "And I can help you with the walking part."

I sighed, giving in. "If you insist."

He tightened his grip around my waist and put my left arm over his shoulder, holding my hand to keep the arm in place. Together we began toward the beach.


End file.
